Obvious
by Merisela
Summary: Squeal to *Oblivious*. Rukia finds out that the Kaien that visited her everyday in the hospital wasn't really Kaien...Three Part One-Shot.
1. She Had Found Out

_Rukia laid in the hospital bed, the dark room scaring her. _

_She was alone._

_Out of the corner of her eye, she saw someone but couldn't really name it. She squinted her eyes and saw his toned chest._

"_Kaien?" she immediately asked, pushing the covers off her body. The man stopped walking and stood there, looking down her._

_The man slowly began to walk again but turned as he almost made it to the bed and went behind her. Suddenly, everything went black but she didn't panic, since the man wrapped his arms around her neck and laid his chin on her shoulder._

_He slowly slid his fingers down her shoulders and to her navel "I love you." He wrote on her belly and she smiled._

"_I love you too, Kaien." And she cupped his face with one hand, turning her body around so that she was facing him._

_He slowly took off the piece of cloth he used to blind her and she blinked a couple of times. _

"_Do you still love me?" he actually spoke and Rukia almost panicked, it wasn't Kaien. She looked up at him and saw him._

"_Ichigo?" her voice sounded panic, she could barely breathe, was this really Ichigo?_

"_You were so oblivious, Rukia." He whispered, laying her down on the bed with him on top of her. _

_Rukia looked at him before specking "I don't understand?" _

Rukia sudden awoke, her forehead sweaty and her heart pounding against her chest. She sat up and looked around, noticing someone sleeping next to her.

Kaien.

She cupped her face, whipping away the droplets.

It was just a dream.

She swung her legs over to the edge of the bed, covering her naked body with her purple silk rob on the night stand by the bed. She walked to the balcony of their new condo in France, a beautiful sight shown only at night.

"What was with that dream?" she murmured to herself, the wind kissing her skin as she rubbed her eyes.

She doesn't understand.

"_Kaien?" her face lit up once Ichigo came into the room. _

_Ichigo walked up to her and sat next to her in bed, taking her hand into his "Yes." And she smiled up at him, kissing his cheek._

"_The nurse said once you came we can walk around." She said and Ichigo smiled down at her, she was always happy even in her condition. "Can we go eat somewhere, I'm like really hungry."_

"_Duh." He wrote and she giggled, swinging her legs to the edge of the bed, sitting next to Ichigo. _

"_Here" He wrote on her shoulder and took a hold of her arm to help her. She shoved him off and Ichigo looked dumbfounded._

"_Let me do this myself," she smiled up at him, assuring him that she wasn't mad, but just wanted to do it herself. "I wanna try to walk on my own." So Ichigo got up first and stood there, waiting._

_But just as she tried to get down from the bed, she nearly slid down_. _Ichigo quickly ran to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and twisting his body so she will fall on top of him. _

"_Clumsy." He quickly wrote on her belly and she began giggling. _

"_I'm sorry; I guess I still need help with these things." She turned her body around, facing Ichigo as he lay on the floor. "Thank you." She lean in and pecked his lips. After that kiss, she kissed him again and again, her hands entangle in his hair, his arms wrapped around her body._

"Do you think she's happy?" Ichigo asked Renji as they ate in front of the television. Renji turned his head slightly, sighing at his friend.

"Ichigo, when are you planning on letting her go?" he took another large bite of his burger.

Ichigo looked down at his plate in hand, should he really let her go? "Do you think that's best?"

Renji rolled his eyes "Let her be happy."

"Ya' wanna know something?" Rangiku suddenly popped up, sitting in-between the two boys. "She's coming to visit."

"When?" Renji asked, offering her a bite of his burger.

She took a bite and giggled "Tomorrow." Ichigo got up and left, leaving both his roommates worried.

-X-

"Something on your mind, Momo?" Toushiro asked his girlfriend whom was laying her head on his bare chest.

"Nothing's wrong, Shiro," she traced his chest with her index finger "why you asking?"

"You know you're not a very good liar." He chuckled lightly and that made her blush.

"Nothing's wrong, Shiro, I promise."

"_It's true, Byakuya showed me these sign-in sheets and it said that Kaien visited **every **day." Ranigku said as they sat at a café downtown._

"_I just can't believe it, Rangiku." Momo sighed, pocking her cinnamon bun with a fork "Like, I know Ichigo and it's obvious that he likes her."_

"_I agree with you, hun, but we can't argue with it." She took a sip of her latte before talking again "Anyways, as much as I don't believe it, Kaien **was **there."_

"_What about Ichigo, wasn't he there?" She questioned her friend._

"_He was there, I know that for a fact since I dropped him off countless of times, but Kaien was there more."_

"_I guess he does love her," Momo sighed again, finally taking a bite of her bun "In his own special way."_

Byakuya sat in his office, smiling down at a picture of himself and his late wife.

Hisana.

He turned his head slightly at a picture frame on his desk. Rukia was smiling up at Kaien, whom smirked down at her as they held hands. He couldn't help but feel warm inside. Maybe it wasn't such a bad Idea to let Rukia marry him...

-X-

"Kaien, do you remember when you fed me?" Rukia smiled as she placed two plates on the table. One for her, one for him. It was the night before their visit back to Tokyo, back to them.

"Yep." Was his only response, digging in to the rice.

"That was nice." She smiled as she sat down, but Kaien was too busy eating to notice.

"Course it was babe." He said with a mouth full of rice and a couple of small shrimps. Rukia closed her eyes, trying her best not to yell at him or cry.

"Can I ask you something?" Rukia asked, stretching her hand out to him.

"What babe?" he asked, looking up at her.

"Do what you use to do at the hospital." She asked and he froze. What did he use to do?

He took her hand and kissed it, Rukia had disappointment written all over her face. "Happy?" he began to eat again, not even waiting for an answer.

"I'm not sure..." she whispered to herself, taking a spoonful of rice and began eating.

* * *

**A/N: SQUEAL! Took alot of brainstroming, mutiple rewrites and deciding between two idea's I had that I really liked. Thanks for all the reviews on *Oblivious* ! I really wasn't expecting for it to be such a hit _in my world _and that I will be having to write it a squeal..**

**Just like *Oblivious*, this will be a Three Part One Shot. I'm thinking about making a Squeal to this. But only time will tell.  
**

**Thank you Hekka! Your idea was amazing..**

**Review? I hope you do!**


	2. That He Wasn't There

"We're leaving!" Renji yelled behind Ichigo as he got into the car. "But she just got here! Go talk to her dumbass!"

Ichigo sigh loudly, giving Renji a quick glare before looking out the window.

She had finally come back from France, alone. Everyone was happy but him.

Everyone.

"I don't get you, strawberry." He murmured as he fastened his seat belt. "She is in there just waiting for you."

"Shut-up." Ichigo finally whispered, ordering the driver to begin driving.

"What ever, loser." Renji huffed as he scooted further from his best friend. He doesn't understand.

But just as the car begins to move, someone patter on the window. Both Renji and Ichigo looked over at the window.

It was her.

Rukia.

"What are you doing out here, Rukia, aren't you suppose to be in there with Bya-" Renji was stopped.

"I already said my greetings and I'll see Rangiku and Momo later. Ichigo, can we talk?" Renji looked back at Ichigo, surprised.

He got out of the car and let her in, moving himself to the front seat to let Ichigo back there alone with her.

"What is i-" she quickly sashes him before putting on her seat belt.

"We will talk at your house."

Renji sighed, there is always something going on with these two idiots.

_Ichigo laid silently on the hospital bed, the woman next to him laid her head on his chest. _

'_Are you awake?' he wrote on her back, her face lifting up slightly as his answer. He smiled and took her hand, her face showing a light blush._

"_Can you hold me forever?" she whispered to him._

'_I don't think so, but I can hold you when I can.' She began giggling, lifting her head from his chest._

"_You're so silly," She said, cupping the man's face. "Baka."_

'_I've been told.' He wrote on the side of her face, and she began giggling more, nuzzling her face at his neck. _

Renji stood alone in the hallway, staring at the closed door they were in.

What could she have to say that had to be between them two?

Could it be she knows?

He shook his head, he highly doubts that.

"_See you in two weeks babe." He said, hugging is wife as they called for the passengers to aboard the plane._

"_I still think you should have come." She pouted as he kissed her lightly on the cheek._

"_Gotta work." He 'claimed' as she began walking to the plane._

"_Love you."_

"_Sure."_

_Rukia frowned, the more she thinks about it, the more Kaien is becoming less like the man that was there for her during her time there._

"She left?" Rangiku repeated as the maid told her that Rukia had left. "But this is her 'welcome back' party."

"Sorry, Rangiku-sama, but she excused herself and left." The maid bowed before leaving.

What is she planning?

"She isn't upstairs." Momo said as she came down the steps, her boyfriend close behind.

"She isn't here," Rangiku answered and Momo's eyebrow rose "she left."

"Why?"

"I'm not sure."

_Ichigo came into the room, closing the door lightly._

_She was sleeping._

_He walked over and sat next to her, giving her a light kiss in her cheek. _

_She stirred a little, turning her face away from him. He couldn't help but smile. He moved the stray hair away from covered eyes, he sometimes forgets about it._

"_Ichi….go." Rukia moans and Ichigo quickly got up, moving away from her._

_Could she see him?_

_No, she still has the bandage on._

_Did she already know?_

"_Ich..i….go." she moaned again, her body turning to face him. _

_Was she really sleeping?_

_He slowly walked back to her, removing all thoughts._

_He slowly took a hold of the covers, pulling it off her body. She was sleeping._

_She always placed her hand over her heart when she slept._

_She is thinking about him, and not Kaien._

Ichigo looked down at Rukia, her eyes locked on his.

They stood there for a second, just standing, looking at each other.

He wanted to hug her, embrace her and squeeze her to death while telling her he missed her so much, but he really didn't look in the mood to do that.

Ichigo spoke first "What's the matter?"

"I'm going to ask you something and please, don't lie to me." Rukia asked and Ichigo knobbed, sitting by the edge of his bed.

She sighs and took a seat next to him, causing him to look at her.

"Kaien never came to see me when I couldn't see, right?"

Ichigo began choking on air, looking away from her.

Telling her will hurt her and him.

Not telling her will only hurt him.

He rather just hurt by himself.

"I don't kno-" he was cut off.

"It was you the whole time, wasn't it?" She was going to cry, you can hear it in her voice.

"You got it al-"

"Why do you keep lying to me?" she was sobbing now, whipping the tears that came so fast. He sighed; he didn't want to make her cry.

He took her hand, and laid one finger on her palm.

'**I'm sorry' **he wrote and her watery eyes shot up at him, her mouth slightly opened.

"Why was it you?" she could barely say under her heavily sobbing. It hurts him more then it hurts her.

It really does.

He closed his eyes.

She didn't want it to be him.

"You made me fall in love with a man that didn't even care!"

"Ruk-"

"You made me live in a dream that was all a lie!"

Ichigo tried to embrace her, but she pushed him off.

"It was all a lie…"

"Rukia…"

"Why?" she sobbed to him.

Ichigo didn't answer, he couldn't answer.

Should he just tell her the truth for once?

He loves her.

"Ichigo, answer me! Why!"

"Because," Ichigo started, he was going to tell her.

Tell her the truth for once.

"I love you, Rukia."

"I hate you, Ichigo."

Ichigo didn't understand. Was it so wrong to be there for her when she needs that other man the most? Was it really such a crime?

Was loving her so wrong?

And now, she hates him.

"I'm sorry, I lied."

"I hate you!" and she ran out of the room.

He had to stop her.

He grabbed her arm, stopping her for only a second before he was slapped by her, and hard. He let go and she ran, his hand covering the spot that stung.

His cheek wasn't the only thing hurting.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I have nothing to say right now.**

**I've been very lazy with writing stories, which caused lots of cancellations on other storys, if you haven't notice.**

**But I am going to finish this, dont worry.**

**Review? **

**There is only one chapter left.**


	3. And He Didn't Give A Damn

Renji watched as the door flow open, Rukia running out of the room with her face covered.

"Ruki-" he couldn't finish, he was pushed out of the way.

"Lair!" she yelled and Renji already knew what happened.

She knows.

And she didn't take it well.

"_Guess what?" Rukia murmured, her body laid on top of Ichigo's in bed. _

"_What?" he wrote on her exposed back, he felt her lips rise into a smirk against his chest._

"_I want a baby…" she kissed his chest lightly, waiting for his response._

"_Really?" _

"_Yea, you, me, and a baby." She lifted her head from his chest, his eyes locked on her pink lips._

_He wants a baby too._

"_I could be a mommy," she lean in and kissed him on the lips, her hand cupping his face._

_He wanted to be with her._

"_And you could be the daddy." She began kissing his neck; watch almost caused a moan to escape._

Renji stanched the wine bottle out of Ichigo's hand, Ichigo glaring as he looked up at the problem.

"She'll understand, Ichigo." Renji reassured as he sat beside his friend. Ichigo cupped his face, not wanting to show how weak he feels for hurting her.

Hurting both of them.

"Give her time, she'll come around." Renji patted his back, offering his shoulder to his friend.

"Why does it matter anymore, I'm just a lair at the end."

"Don't say that."

"Why shouldn't I, she hates me now."

-X-

"Why was I so stupid!" Rangiku said, slamming her fist onto the wooden table. Rukia had just told them.

Told them all the lies.

"But on the sheet-" Momo was cut off by Rukia, whom silent sobbing hasn't ceased.

"It was Ichigo, it was always Ichigo."

"I should have known..." Rangiku looked worried once she saw Rukia. She was hurting so much and she couldn't do a thing.

"Will you be ok?" Momo whispered to her, taking her hand in hers.

"I'm not sure."

"What about Kaien?" Rangiku eyed her. Staying with him will be stupid in her book.

"Can I borrow your p-phone?" Rukia murmured it and she quickly dug her phone out from her purse.

"_Why a boy?" Ichigo wrote on her back, her hospital gown was gone, only her underwear was on. _

"_I'm not sure, really, I just want a boy."_

"_I rather have a girl." He wrote, her smile shinning down at him._

"_You softy, why?"  
_

"_I'm not sure."_

"_A girl will be nice," she laid back down on him, her head nuzzled in his neck. "I can dress her up and fix her hair and take her shopping."_

"_You idiot." He wrote and she giggled._

"I'm so sorry, Byakuya." Ichigo apologies over the phone, the silence he was receiving from him hurts.

"So you let me give Rukia to a man that doesn't give a damn?" Ichigo could tell he was trying not to raise his voice. "A man that fooled me when I had my suspense's?"

"I'm sorry." He repeated.

And he hung up.

"What did he say?" Renji asked once he put the phone down.

"Nothing."

"_Don't tell them Renji..." Ichigo said as he drove out of the parking lot of the hospital._

"_Why not, you're good friends with Rangiku and Momo, they'll understand."_

"_Just don't."_

"_You could be such a dumb ass sometimes."_

"She's with me….yea….I'll drive her over…..of course...bye Byakuya." Rangiku put the phone down, running her hand throw her hair.

This is a big mess.

Rangiku looked over at the closed door of Momo's bedroom.

"Who do you think she's calling?" Momo asked as she walked into her living room.

"It better be Kaien." Rangiku huffed.

"Why him?"

"So she can finally leave him for good."

"_Rukia-san?"_

_Rukia turned around and saw a nurse._

"_It's really you. How are you? You're looking better."_

_Rukia narrowed her eyes, who was she?_

"_Sorry, I was your nurse when you were her."_

_Rukia's eyes turned into a slight 'o' before speaking. "Oh, thank you for taking care of me and yea; I'm much better thanks to you."_

"_No problem sweet heart, I'm just glad you're alright. How's Kaien?"_

"_Fine, I guess."_

"_That man was always here, just watching over you like it was his last day. He really loves you, you know."_

_Rukia smiled "Yea, we're married now." She showed the nurse the ring and her eyes sparked._

"_I knew you two will, I remember taking a peck into your room and you two were making out under the covers." Rukia couldn't help but blush. "That's how you young couples are, I know, I been there."_

_She saw her?_

_Kind of weird._

"_Well, I got to go, nice seeing you again Rukia-san," she gave her a quick hug and began walking away "Tell Kaien did he take my advice and dye his hair, that orange is to bright for such a handsome man."_

_Orange?_

_Before she could ask the nurse what she meant, she was gone._

_She shrugged it off._

"What is it, I'm busy?" said the deep voice from the other line.

Rukia bit her bottom lip hard.

"Rukia?"

"K-Kaien?" Rukia held back the tears; there was no time for them.

Not now.

"Hurry, I'm busy Rukia."

"L-let's divorce."

"_Will you ever hurt me?" Rukia whispered in his ear, her bare chest against his._

"_Never."_

"Cheer up, dumb ass, she'll come around."

Ichigo looked up at Renji, his glass almost crushing by his grip on it.

"I hope she does…"

* * *

**A/N: Please Don't Hate Me! I was just writing and this came out, even though I had a different idea in my head. Sorry for those whom might not like this.**

**But here is the good news, maybe.**

**Sequel! Not sure when but yea, there will be one, which will end happily, hopefully. **

**And that one will be the last, I promise, unless you, the reader, want more of this great story..**

***_Known_* will be the title, so have an eye out for it.**

**Review?**


End file.
